Modern machinery is dependent upon fluids for lubrication, cooling, power transmission, and fuel. Despite advances in machinery design, it is well known that machinery has a tendency to leak fluids.
Internal combustion engines used in automobiles are prominent examples of modern machinery dependent upon fluids for lubrication, cooling, power transmission, and fuel. For instance, oil lubricates the engine, anti-freeze cools the engine, transmission oil is used in torque conversion, and gasoline or diesel is used for fuel. The fluids circulate through assorted reservoirs and transfer tubes utilizing gasket material to seal mating components. The gasket material must be chemically resistant, withstand heat, cold, and vibration under unpredictably adverse conditions. The common result is that all gaskets have a tendency to leak fluid at one time or another.
Over a period of time most automobiles leave at least one type of fluid beneath the engine compartment especially while parked. When the leaking automobile is moved the residual fluid is left in its place leaving an unsightly and dangerous condition. If the fluid that leaked is anti-freeze, cats and dogs attracted to the sweet taste of the fluid are in danger of poisoning. If the leaking fluid is oil, a danger exists of slipping on the oil if not tracking the oil onto carpeting in the home so as to deal with an infuriated spouse or parent. The stain left by the fluid on a garage floor, carport floor, driveway or other parking spot is a permanent unsightly discoloration. Many property owners who take pride in paving their driveways with tile or brick are especially troubled when automobiles drip oil onto the paving.
The leakage of fluid from internal combustion engines is not limited to automobiles as golf carts, lawn mowers, motorcycles, mopeds, go-carts, chain saws, boat engines, and the like all have a tendency to leak with the passage of time. Leakage can occur when an engine is being repaired or maintained, such as an oil change or water pump replacement. Further, leakage is not limited to engines or factory machinery as bearings in electrical motors can leak, exercise equipment can leak grease, even barbecue grills can leak grease.
Finally, the tools used to service the aforementioned machinery can be coated with fluids and when the tools are returned to a tool chest, the tools will drip the fluid coating on other tools as well as the bottom of the chest. For the reasons mentioned above, various remedies are in existence to alleviate the situation.
A common attempt to catch fluid drippings from beneath an automobile is by use of a discarded piece of carpeting placed beneath a leaking automobile. Carpeting may absorb some of the fluids but over time the fluid will seep through the carpeting and reach the floor. The fluid soaked carpeting simply covers the leaked fluids.
Limestone and cat litter are common materials used to cover and absorb fluids that have leaked from machinery. The materials effectively absorb the fluids but require spreading of the material and subsequent sweeping up for proper disposal.
Yet another attempt at holding fluid drippings is the use of plastic sheets. However, drippings of fluid onto plastic can be very dangerous as oil placed on plastic leaves a very slick surface. In addition, low density plastics can be dissolved by oil and will disintegrate when introduced to most any solvent.
Foam rubber has been sold as an absorbent material for placing beneath automobile engines. However, foam rubber is easily torn providing enhanced leakage. This is especially prevalent when used for lining tool chests, truck tool boxes, and for use as work bench mats. Such use not only requires the ability to retain fluids but also withstand abuse such as dropped tools without loss of effectiveness.
Thus, what is lacking in the art is a product that is capable of absorbing fluids without disintegrating or allowing to bleed through, does not require additional cleaning, and is capable of withstanding abuse without tearing or shedding.